


横仓 他吃错药了

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 放松1下





	横仓 他吃错药了

00

我男朋友突然不会撒谎了。

或者说准确些，他藏不住心里的话了。

01

那时候我们在吃晚饭。怪高级的法式餐厅，很贵，但我还是点了一堆。

毕竟是我男朋友请客。

一到这种场景，我们俩的应对方式就大相径庭。

法式餐厅很好吃，但臭毛病是上菜巨慢。每次等得我恨不得拿叉子敲桌，可又不能这么做，只好在心里骂人。然后看着早就空了的盘子发呆。

相较之下，我男朋友这人就坦然自若，每个动作都好不优雅。

说好和我一样的吃货设定呢？

他就像别人口中的那什么？哦对，总裁，霸道总裁，高冷霸道总裁。

还是很有反差萌的那种。

放小说里，那我就是他带过来的不良少年。因为被他一眼相中，而一个月五百万包养下来，他妈却叫我离开他！

怪我太帅气。

我正无聊地在心里编排一出大戏，眼前的男朋友突然面色诡异起来。

像是吃到了小黄瓜。

什么什么什么你怎么了？我表面关心实则八卦地低声问，同时指头狂戳他。

那个服务员，裤子拉链没拉。

他回答我的口气就像在一本正经的背书。

那又怎么了？我感到无趣。

嗯嗯嗯嗯？

诶——等一下！

我突然反应过来，感觉自己眼睛一时间亮得像灯泡，目光炯炯得看向我面色尴尬的男朋友。

我的霸道总裁，啊他不是霸……不管了。反正我男朋友平时绝不会说出这种小学生咬耳朵般的话！

看什么看。他用眼神教训我，然后很窘得低下头，装作无事发生。

每次看到他这种表情我都觉得好玩死了。

这种机会要是放过，我跟狸猫脸一个姓。

说得好正直哦，我逗他，明明盯着别人裤裆看。

我也是不经意看到的啊！

他脸都羞红了，表情苦涩得像吃了十根小黄瓜。

我没想说出来的！

好玩。  
好玩好玩好玩。

没想说出来？我抓住不放，那你是不是还有别的没说出来的事？

比如……呃。我思索，……偷看服务员的欧派？

就瞄了一眼！

他居然立即回答，口气不小。

啊——？

我惊呆了，差点把杯子里的水泼他脸上。上演豪门恩怨。

嗨，你说什么？

你跟我一块出来吃饭居然还偷瞄小女孩子？

虽然是我主动问的，但还是忍不住有点吃醋。

好幼稚啊。

我男朋友语言功能瞬间紊乱，好比脸滚键盘一样往外吐字。

不是的dhqjzhah你听我xhabagqj呃呃呃……

最后他放弃了，闭上眼。表情比吃了十……一百根小黄瓜还难看。

此时此刻，我俩心中一个想法。

他吃错药了。

02.

他还真是吃错药了。

回家以后我决定把偷瞄这事先放下，毕竟不是大事，比他总是忘记家门钥匙而打电话叫我回来开门还无足轻重那么一点点点点。

和平第一嘛。

我男朋友坐在沙发上掰指头，不知道想些什么。

像个懵圈的俄罗斯人。

首先，他自言自语，我最近没撞到过脑袋。

可能你撞过，只是被你忘了。我毫不留情地吐槽，一边从柜子里找芝士吃。

法餐好吃归好吃，量也太少了。

俄罗斯男朋友无视了我，继续碎碎念，我想我也没吃有食品安全问题的东西……

说不定你做了坏事，遭报应了。

我报复地说。柜子里没有零食，难道记错了？我又去翻冰箱。

我知道了！

他突然一拍大腿，跳了起来，毫不矜持。

我前两天感冒，吃了感冒药！他一边说一边从茶几底下把药盒子掏出来。

果然过期了，大概是发生了副作用！

他说这话时一副“不出我所料”的得意口气，像只不太聪明的北极狐。

忘掉手机放哪里也就算了，怎么连看保质期都会忘。

我假模假样地训斥这只狐狸，虽然平时是我撒娇耍赖得比较多，但偶尔也有这样的机会，让我“责备”一下年上的男朋友。

一到这种时候他就特别不好意思，脸超红，像个小孩子一样无措地笑。

太可爱了，怎么会这么有反差感。

所以就是因为它了，他搓搓红透了的脸，有些凝重地说。

我好像……

不会说谎了。

哦，是吗。

我眯眯眼，心里有了许多想法。

03

但首先……

是谁吃掉了我的零食？是不是你？！

我气势汹汹地问他，就差像个警察一样拎起他的领口。

不是我！是maru上次做客吃掉的！

我男朋友不带停地说完，然后一副“完蛋了”的表情。

好啊，丸山隆平。吃我的零食不够，还叫我男朋友给你保密。

我在心里决定有朝一日，一定拿他喂家里的Johnny。

不过现在还不着急算账。

这个副作用挺不错的嘛。

我笑嘻嘻地说。

而男朋友他打了个冷战。

04

一般来说，男人之间谈恋爱都很直接。不爽了就吵一架，或者干一炮，不是很需要柔情。

道理我懂，但是我俩之间是不是也太不浪漫了？

虽然听上去显得我有点小家子气，但此人从来没说过好听的情话。

晚上干我倒是挺厉害的。

kimi——kun——

报复的机会来了。

我喜欢你哦，我直接扔出去直球。

只见我男朋友抿紧了嘴，一脸和自己抗争的表情。

我……

我也喜欢你。

啊，靠。

虽然猜到了，但这感觉真是爽飞了。

天知道我男朋友说这话的频率有多低，可能比锦户亮看到虫子不会尖叫的频率还低。

有点心动，超级心动。

以前看电视剧上女主问男主喜不喜欢自己都觉得很无语，现在我也体会到了这爽歪歪的心情。

太牛掰了。

05

咳咳，我平复情绪。

那你——什么时候喜欢我的？

因为是我追的他，所以对答案没抱太大期待。

事实证明我太嫩了，太低估我男朋友了。

见到你的第一眼。

他生无可恋地说完，然后摊在沙发上cos昏倒的俄罗斯人。

而我沉浸在他对我是一见钟情的震惊中。

大脑和心脏过载了。

我也快脸红得不行了，二十多岁的人差点既想钻到洞里去，又想飞上天。

明明是我先告白的……我小声嘟嚷，不是抱怨，只是感叹。

但我男朋友今天不知道怎么了，和个俄罗斯套娃似的，揭开一层还有一层。

只见他掏出一个盒子。

里面是一枚戒指。

我石化了。

07

所以，我想先求婚的。

他说。

08.

我知道我不太擅长表露心迹，他很害羞但很认真地说，有时候可能让你觉得我没那么…………喜欢你。

但我是……他说不下去了，自暴自弃地闭上眼。

总之，你愿意吗？

我的表情呆滞得如同被按下暂停键，今天到底是个什么展开。

我愣了愣，问。所以你今天请我吃法餐是想求婚？

他也愣了愣，说是啊，但是被那个副作用破坏了气氛。

诶，那刚才的也是？

没有，他小声地说，想和你一直走下去这种事，我早就想说了。

啊，我泪眼婆娑。

这种孩子长大了的欣慰感是怎么回事。

所以你到底愿意不愿意，更小声了。

愿意愿意愿意。我赶紧把戒指带上，怎么看怎么合适，怎么看怎么漂亮。

嘿嘿。我傻笑两声。

这就是热恋中的人吗，傻了吧唧的。

我再看看自己男朋……啊现在是未婚夫了。

嗯，够帅。

没关系。你不说我也明白的，主动这种事，让我来就好——我保证永远爱你，永永远远的。

这话很腻歪，但没办法，相爱的人总不能免俗嘛。

真诚地眨巴眨巴眼，我和他吻在一起。

啊，这绝对是我人生里最棒的一天。

多谢副作用。

09.

你这话搞的像刚才套我话的人不是你似的。

他突然说。

……

行吧，这该死的副作用。


End file.
